dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Maron
|Race=Human |Gender=Female |FamConnect= Krillin (ex-boyfriend) Mack (ex-boyfriend) Tommie (ex-boyfriend) |Date of Birth = Unknown|Date of Death = May 8,Age 774 (revived)}} Maron is a Human character who first appears in the anime-only Garlic Jr. Saga as Krillin's girlfriend. She is shown as a very promiscuous girl, but Krillin takes a very firm liking towards her. Appearance and personality Maron is shown to be very beautiful, ditsy, and at times, downright stupid. In fact, in "Call for Restoration", Korin has trouble trying to read her mind to know her moves during a card game, explaining to Yajirobe: "I've seen party balloons with more on their mind." Maron is characterized as a bit of a spoiled brat and a bimbo, as she is shown using her good looks to achieve what she wants. She also tends to have a snotty attitude, which is made evident when she refers to Chi-Chi and Bulma as "old ladies". She also has a habit of flirting with other guys while she was dating Krillin, as seen when she makes a flirty comment about Yamcha; although she does show a firm care for Krillin. Despite these characteristics, Master Roshi takes a firm liking toward Maron, for "obvious" reasons: her well-defined curved figure and her scanty clothing (along with her blissful ignorance to his perversion). She is very similar in appearance to Bulma, in both hair shape, hair color and body shape. She is commonly seen wearing a bright red dress with low-cut straps, white cuff socks, and white gym shoes. She also wears a yellow bathing suit for swimming, which is very small (which results in some fan service). Biography Maron is first revealed as the girlfriend of Krillin in the Garlic Jr. Saga. Later at Kame House, while ocean diving with Krillin, the Black Water Mist infects the population. The reason she and Krillin did not end up being infected by the Black Water Mist is because they were kissing in the ocean just as the Black Water Mist's primary wave had arrived at the Kame House. Then, Maron is attacked by an infected Master Roshi, whom she smashes on the head with a lawn chair. Before going on Kami's Lookout to battle Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys, Krillin leaves Maron at Korin Tower for her safety. There, she meets Korin and Yajirobe. She notably convinces them to cook for her, and plays poker with them. After Garlic Jr. is defeated, Krillin breaks up with Maron, believing that she is too good for him. However, she reveals that she would have agreed to marry him if he had asked, but by the time Krillin has already reconsidered his decision, she is picked up by a buff man in a sports car, who drives her giddy with delight solely for offering her ice cream. Maron goes off and is not seen again until she re-appears in the Androids Saga looking for Krillin, who is off battling the Androids. She states that he was the only boyfriend she ever loved. During her stay, she learns from Master Roshi the events of the Red Ribbon Army war, Goku's involvement, as well as Goku fighting against Dr. Gero's androids due to the latter wanting revenge against Goku for his role in the Red Ribbon Army's collapse. However, when she asks who will protect her from all the monsters, Roshi and Oolong simply laugh at her. While continuing to wait for Krillin to return, she gets bored and leaves with a group of other admirers, never to be seen again.Dragon Ball Z episode 137, "Last Ditch Effort" Although not seen, Maron is last referenced in the Majin Buu Saga. While going to see Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance, Krillin asks Master Roshi who he would hypothetically fuse with, Roshi responds that he would like to fuse with Maron, to which Krillin jokingly replies "Bald and Beautiful! So Deadly!" Power Although she is unremarkable compared to the Z Fighters, it is implied that she is at least stronger than the average human being; having once lifted a lawn chair and tried to beat up a Black Water Mist-infected Master Roshi with it in self-defense without much effort, although most likely just for comedic effect. Video game appearances Maron appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. She can be seen hanging around Kame House looking for Krillin. If scanned with the scouter, her database entry comically displays "Scouter analysis cannot detect any brain waves. Perhaps the scouter is malfunctioning?". Voice actresses *'Japanese dub': Yuko Kobayashi *'Ocean Group dub': Cathy Weseluck *'FUNimation dub': Daphne Gere (Original); Leah Clark (Remastered) *'Latin American dub': Cristina Hernandez *'Brazilian Portuguese dub': Letícia Quinto Trivia *Maron shares her name with Krillin's daughter, who was introduced later in the manga, with only a minor spelling difference. The manga writer Akira Toriyama stated, however, he did not name Marron after his old flame. Since Marron, like Krillin, means "chestnut," it is likely that this is a case of the same pun being used by both Toriyama and the anime filler. *In one of Future Trunks' flashbacks, there is a woman that looks identical to her in the background, but this is most likely a simple coincidence. *In the episodes "Battle in Kami's Lookout" and "Fight with Piccolo", FUNimation credits Maron's voice actress Leah Clark as "Maron Clark." Gallery See also *Maron (Collectibles) References es:Maron Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Filler characters Category:Z Fighters Support